Normally, a variable-speed wind turbine is controlled such that the wind turbine-end power is constant in a rated wind speed range. In this case, the following relation holds for generator power Pg, wind turbine-end power Pn, and auxiliary machine loss Ploss.Pn=Pg−Ploss=constant at rated power  (1)